Fun and Games at the Swing Set
by FanSincePayback
Summary: "Bombshell" Season 12 where we see Olivia and Elliot go undercover at a Swing club. Let's see what happens later that night when a mystery guest arrives! Please review, and suggestions are welcomed! M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Fun and Games at the Swing Set is set in season 12, episode 19, Bombshell.**

 **I'll be switching between the Point of Views to get a flow of the story, but try to make it easy to follow. Shoutout to eorocks64 for helping get this story posted! You should definitely check her out!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Olivia's POV**

 _Sigh._

She sinks down in the squad car with a flood of thoughts running through her mind.

As if this case wasn't crazy enough, Olivia found herself coming across a familiar place. _The Swing Set_ ….

Between last night's cold stake out and then coming back out to the crime scene in the daylight that morning, this left NYPDs finest looking at a brand new lead: a locked door. She was currently parked right outside of it with her partner who was texting Fin the address as they pulled back to the 1-6.

Before seeing the name of the building, she remembered coming to this same door years ago under a very different circumstance. She tried to stay focused as they drove back to confirm what they had stumbled upon and to find out more about their victim, Jerry Bullard.

When Fin brought up the website of the Swing Set, she put on her best poker face and cracking jokes about this "different type of erotic establishment". In their grand opening years ago, a mutual friend of hers through another department had mentioned they'd had an extended invitation. She'd be able to indulge into a different kind of night life… a bit outside of her normal cop dive bar after work. But it was definitely something to mix up her normal dating pool. And it wasn't like she shared that she was a cop with any potential suitor at the bar, that would have definitely made them run for the hills before they even got her name! So going to a place where your personal life was left at the door was definitely sounded like paradise.

She must have been deep into thought as Fin briefed them on his findings, because she felt like she was in the Twilight Zone. Suddenly she saw the look in Elliot's eye as he started to concoct what their next step would be.

" _So how do you want to play this?"_ fell from her mouth before she realized what she signed up for.

Without skipping a beat Elliot knew exactly how he wanted to play this, but did she really want to go along with this type of role play?

" _We tell them our good buddy Jerry invited us"_ Elliot said matter of factly.

Olivia's eyebrow rose at his assumptive tone that she'd be on board with this. He didn't even give her time to debate.

Sure, it would be enticing to go back to the Swing Set; hopefully no one would recognize her face (or any other part for that matter.) But this was her job. She knew that with her partner she be safe, and that they be able to close this case sooner if they were on the same page.

Elliot walked confidently over to Cragen's office to make a quick exchange that they had a plan to get more information that would help their case. The men quickly agreed that they would keep it low-key and try to keep it as brief as possible. She remembers looking at the smirk on Elliot's face when the Captain told him told him to make sure to _play_ with his pants on. Sure, Cragen still had the crime scene photos of Bullard's bloody trousers in his hand as he waved Elliot out of his office. But it was less of a request in more of an order. At least Elliot found the humor in the warning as he shook his head while he reached for his keys and headed to get changed for the night.

Before she knew it Olivia found herself standing in front of a disheveled closet looking for the other half of her tallest pair of heels that she bought on a whim one day with Casey. She never thought she'd bring out the red bottoms, especially for work, but this was a different type of occasion. She wasn't going as Olivia Benson. She was going as Olivia, the wife and curious partner of Elliot Stabler.

She had done her makeup a little differently and almost caught herself all off-guard when she caught a glimpse of her reflection looking for her phone that kept constantly going off in the bathroom. Elliot was already downstairs in the car reading through his profile briefing again. He wasn't nervous, but as his third text was sent, he didn't want to rush his wife of the night.. Plus he wanted to make sure that her ring would fit. Something so simple but the detail needed to make sure she would detach from reality just for the night.

 **Elliot's POV**

Why was she taking so long? Has she usually taken this long to get ready for dates? Well this wasn't really a date per se. It was work. He's seen her quickly change into a skimpy dress for an undercover gig as a street walker or quickly throw on a wig to transform into a blonde baiting a perp. Even with their 12 years of late night calls and a few interrupted dates, he's never been at the beginning of her getting ready for her night out.

Another text sent:

 _Elliot_ : "Heading to the door now"

 _Olivia_ : "Door is open. Come in, almost ready!"

When he makes it to the door she's already opening it and nearly bumped into him. He takes a whiff of her perfume as he side steps, and takes an eyeful of this transformed partner of his. Just saying she's stunning doesn't do her justice. It looks like she stepped out of one of his fantasies. But reality was proving to be much better.

He knows his eyes are roaming over her more than they should, but she doesn't seem fazed as she pulls out her keys to lock the door. He realizes he hasn't taken a breath yet, but as she pulls pass him to walk towards the elevator he quickly falls into a familiar rhythm with her, matching her steps. He pats down his pocket to grab the ring for her. Why is he nervous to hand her a ring? It's just a prop for the night but he still feels like he should make it special.

As they ride down together he finally brakes the comfortable silence. " _Are you ready to play tonight?"_

For a moment, he thought she blushed as he can see the effects on her flushed cheeks from his deep gaze that he's locked in on her since she open the door. He slowly leans his body towards her as his arm opened to grab around her left wrist. He slowly smirked, pulling her towards him while he examined her hand. It looked so bare. So he decided to grab the ring from his pocket and place it on its rightful finger. She wasn't shaking but he could tell that something had shifted.

" _Do we need to set any boundaries tonight, honey?"_ raising her eyebrow at saying his pet name.

" _Just don't play too rough with me, darling."_ He began to drop her hand, slowly letting his fingers intertwine with hers, gently rubbing over the ring for just a moment longer than he meant to.

Surely he didn't mean to use THAT tone of voice. That husky bedroom voice. He heard her let out an appreciative sigh as she silently thanked him with a smile. Her eyes on the new band on her ring finger. The comfortable silence felt thick in the small elevator, just a few blocks away they would have to begin their op, but this moment was just for them.

His transformation was simple. Lose the tie, and lose the five o'clock shadow and presto. He's now her new husband. He's felt like they've been connected in some way for years so it didn't take much convincing for her to agree to join him tonight. But will they be doing more than just "playing" tonight, he wondered…

 _ ****What will the swing set hold for them tonight? Will they run into a familiar face? What kind of games will they find… Leave a review. I'll drop the next chapter soon!****_


	2. Chapter 2

**Short chapter for the new followers! I'll try to update soon, but reviews are welcomed. C'mon, don't be shy!**

 **Chapter 2**

" _Stop wiggling so much El, he'll be done quicker if you stayed still"_ Olivia said with amusement.

" _Yeah, well we all can't hide a listening device in our earrings as easy as you"_ his glare falling onto a chuckling partner who was putting her finishing touches in the mirror. To make sure any information could be reviewed later, Cragen insisted on them being wired if they weren't going to be able to be armed. Elliot wondered briefly where she would have placed her weapon. She look dangerous enough, no bullets required. But knowing that she could handle herself pulled him out of his thoughts before they could wander too far.

His eyes wandered down to his belt buckle that Morales had outfitted with a transmitter. It would automatically send anything recorded to a SD card that if needed could be relevant to finding out what happened to their vic. The poor tech couldn't get the latch to stay put, and joked he shouldn't get too excited or he'd risk an uncomfortable spark in his pants before the end of the night.

With a quick meeting with TARU in a van just parked a block away, the couple was arm and arm as they entered the club for the first time together. Olivia played it cool when she didn't recognize the bouncer. Maybe she wouldn't run into anyone from that opening night. She sighed at the relief that she could focus on the case. No distractions… except the contagious smile on Elliot's face as he finally spoke to the petite blonde hostess.

" _Welcome to the Swing Set. First-time experience in the lifestyle?_ " Suzette sauntered as she introduced herself.

Olivia felt his hand grasps hers a bit tighter. She didn't notice how deeply intertwined her fingers were into his until a rush of heat ran through her as he introduced them. This didn't feel awkward. Which now made her feel strange as they easily maneuvered through the crowds to the bar.

 **Elliot's POV**

He was glad that their profile briefing was short. Just keep it simple, don't engage in anything, and keep the questions straight and to the point. They were to pretend that they were novice at this type of scene, and he was glad Olivia's appeared nervousness helped to seal the deal with the hostess that they were simply " _taking it all in_ ".

The friendliness of the atmosphere was welcoming. He was finding it easy to make conversation about his "pal" Jerry as if he was recommended like anything else as normal as a new show to watch instead of a new place to "play". When Suzette pointed them in the direction of Jerry's favorite playmate Cassandra, Elliot could sense a shift in his wife. He knew they'd have to stay open to finding out more about their vic's life but keep a good game face on.

As they exchanged names, Elliot's eye brow rose as he could have sworn Olivia was hitting on Cassandra. Maybe he imagined it. But he definitely didn't imagine the sudden jump as his partner leaned into him before whirling around to a smiling couple. It was like she was the prey and had been found herself as the sight of someone's next meal. But her confidence returned as she smoothly was pulled away from her husband's arm. Cassandra was whispering softly to him, and he slowly dropped his grip of his wife's hand to follow the seductress.

 **Olivia's POV**

Her heart pounded as she felt the security of Elliot's hand being pulled away like a magnet when Cassandra nodded towards the back of the club. Typical man. A single glance in his direction and off he goes to chase the first thing in a dress... Wait. No. This was work. He was working. No need to feel jealousy. Especially when it was her fake husband. Focus Liv.

She was glad they both where wired, so she wouldn't have to imagine wherever he was heading to, following the obviously seasoned club member. The layout of the club was slightly different than her last visit, but she definitely remembered there was a "Themed Playroom" behind those veiled curtains that was more than tempting than the more innocent lounge she was left standing in. But now the warm security of Elliot's hand was being replaced by two sets of hands. And they were bringing a whole new level of heat to her flushed skin.

The couple had ordered her another drink before they made it to a private table away from the music. Both roaming their eyes over her as they skipped introductions and dove into making Olivia the center of their conversation.

" _Since I'm new here... how do you two handle the jealously..?_ " she said after a long slow gulp of her new blue concoction. Damn this was strong. Maybe not too much more of this tonight. I need to stay focused, she thought to herself.

The gentlemen wrapped his hands around her curves while he tried to relax the "newbie". Thank God she didn't have a traditional wire pack on, those wondering fingers would have easily felt it under her leopard dress. She calmed herself by swiping her thumb across her new gold "wedding" band to keep her from drawing another nervous sip of her drink. She tried to regain her thoughts while they gave details of one of Jerry's many evenings at the club, and a little insight about his wife Jane…

" _Jerry didn't say he brought his wife…"_ her case had a new light on it now, and Olivia couldn't help to hide her fascination.

Olivia didn't know which was more thought provoking… that "Plain" Jane had been playing at the club too, or that now the gentleman's hands that were once roaming her back had moved back to pull himself into his date… she had freedom. Now she might be able to excuse herself from their table before she was sandwiched again. Before she could think of a good enough reason to go look for her "husband", Olivia jumped again when she moved back from the table. Unable to move, she was frozen against a new body behind her.

This time she felt a strong hand gingerly move from her forearm and it stopped nearly wrapping their fingers gently around her wrist, effectively making sure she knew she shouldn't, or couldn't, move. A familiar scent she couldn't place filled her senses. This presence was taller than her "husband" and she didn't see Elliot sneak from behind the curtains during her conversation… but still the hand and the warm muscled body was very much behind her. And now a heated breath was leaning in towards the shell of her ear. The couple was still wrapped in each other's arms, reliving the animalistic story they had been telling their new prey, but neither seemed startled to see a new face at their private table. In fact, the young mocha skinned woman gave a knowing look at this stranger and flashed a welcoming smile. Man these folks here are sure friendly.

The breath only hung over her ear for a moment, but it was enough to have her mind reeling… where was Elliot? Who was this? Did she get made as a cop?

Then the low deep voice said knowingly but still a little unsure…

" _Olivia_..?"

 **Uhh oh, did Olivia run into someone from her past? Was she made as a cop? Who is this voice, and what is keeping Elliot..? Review and we'll find out more…**

 **Do you know who the Mystery Man may be? Open to suggestions! Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _ **Before we find out who the Mystery Man is… Let's see what's happening behind those curtains….**_

 **Elliot's POV.**

He tried to make as little contact as possible as he followed behind Cassandra. It was definitely a little bit more _friendly_ back behind the curtain now that there was a sea of bodies and sensual sounds coming from every corner. His eyes tried to avoid the newly exposed crowd of skin that surrounded them. Instead, he focused on the small seductress that was guiding him even deeper into the club. He could tell that she was working to put on him under her magical spell. But that only reminded him that he was there to work.

When he saw a seemingly innocent-looking love seat he paused in front while she motioned him to have a seat, still leaving enough room between them. The gentle brushes she was using to inch her body towards him made their conversation more intimate. His leg crossed away from her but her hand gently pressed against his open knee. They fell into a natural rhythm of banter, which came easily for Cassandra. He thought if it have had been Munch that took his place, she'd be laying it on just as thick, so he might as well have a little fun. Somehow they rolled through taking about Jerry onto another subject.

" _I never get jealous…_ " Cassandra purred. _"I mean, what's the point if you're not open to everyone and everything?"_

He chuckled, " _I tell that to Olivia all the time "_. Yeah, like he wasn't the jealous type…

When his eyes were drawn to her scar on her neck, his hand had a mind of its own as the outside of his fingers ran across her smooth skin. He thought about another scar he could never touch like this. Olivia's. He wondered for a brief moment if anyone ever paid attention to it after all these years. It's faded since it was healed all those years ago with Gitano. But he could see it every now and then when she'd stretch her neck at the end of the night before leaving the her desk. That moment of quick release flashed in his mind before coming back to reality.

Cassandra began telling him about how her jealous ex, Doug, had marked his territory with the scar on her neck. And Elliott fell back into a trance as she described how Doug barged into the bar few nights ago, having a confrontation with Jerry. Elliot made sure to memorize the key details to check in with Olivia at the end of the night. He couldn't help but see how poor Jerry got sucked into this lifestyle. It was definitely not as _vanilla_ as how Mrs Bullard had made her relationship at home appear. Even the energy around Cassandra screamed _sex_ and _danger_ , but it wasn't Cassandra he was hoping to play with by the end of the night.

And then he felt it. Right below the belt. Well actually, his belt. The latch had gotten loose and he held back a reaction, trying to keep the listening device from being noticed while he quickly drew his hand to his waist to catch it. His eyes never left Cassandra's, but she saw him shift in his seat. The sudden movement brushing his bent knee towards her. He hid his reaction well, the seductress oblivious to him running his fingers quickly to detect if the blinking on the device would be visible now that it was broken in his lap. But he quickly realized he'd need to really look at it, impossible to do in the darkness of the playroom without drawing attention.

She thought his fidgeting was hinting at taking this conversation further and she was more than happy to play. Instinctively she began to move in more intimately towards her company, mimicking the magnetic vibe of the many couples that surrounded them. He was suddenly aware of how many of those couples where in far more compromising positions, but also how naturally Cassandra's body language seemed to become more sultry. Soon, Elliot's left knee wasn't the only body part getting the warmth of her hand as she slowly rubbed the inside of his thigh in small circles, but now it was moving more and more towards the inseam of his dress pants.

" _How about we get more comfortable? I do hope you are here to do more than just watch..._ " Cassandra said in a hushed voice, nearly begging Elliot to lean in just to hear her over the soft moans that came from the crowd in the background.

" _Liv and I only agreed to watch tonight. But. What did you have in mind…?"_ He shifted again, quickly shoving the broken belt latch into his right pocket, keeping his eyes on hers as he flashed a curious smile. He hoped she picked up on his nervousness as a newbie and wouldn't see him discretely add more space between them that she was continuing to trying to eliminate. Determined, her hand still kept it's position holding him in place while she played a cat and mouse game to pull him in closer again.

" _Well, to get you more comfortable, I'll let you choose… Truth or Dare?"_ Her eyebrow rose as she waited for her answer.

Did she really just challenge him? He cleared his throat while he tried to read her eyes to see which would be a safer choice. But now neither seemed to be safe. " _Truth_."

She nodded as she accepted his choice. Licking her lips as she thought about how to get inside his mind.

" _Are you here because you are totally comfortable sharing your wife, or, because you've wanted someone other than your wife..?"_

He paused. He wasn't sure if his listening device was still recording, so he may have a pass to answer however honestly. In training, you only lie when you have to so your cover is easier to maintain. He thought of his actual wife, and how he may have immediately responded to nip this conversation in the bud. But tonight he wasn't married to Kathy, he was Olivia's husband. And that wasn't a question he was prepared to address. He wanted to make sure the little indicator light on the possibly broken device was still working before he would fathom an answer. But before he could reach for his pocket to make sure, he felt he warmth of her hand on his knee started to make small circles waiting on his response.

He quietly huffed through an uncomfortable smirk, " _Why can't they be both true?"_

She chuckled with a slightly predatory smile while she leaned in again, " _Elliot, you can only answer the question with an answer, not another question. But that's okay, you're new, the rules here are flexible. Let me be more direct then… Have you ever shared Olivia with anyone before?"_

" _Uh, nearly. Well actually, yes, once."_ His eye roll didn't go unnoticed. He thought of their night going undercover with an animal trafficking ring with Bushido, then a more recent encounter came to mind.

" _Hm, so you_ _do_ _get jealous_." Cassandra said, tilting her head like she discovered his secret weakness.

" _But I wasn't on board with it in the beginning. I never thought I would be comfortable watching Liv's lips on someone else. I guess I'm still working on that to be honest."_ Which was honest. His nose still flared at the thought of Olivia kissing Dale Stuckey right in front of him nearly two years ago. It was to distract the knife wielding tech long enough for Elliot to kick the murderer to disarm him. But did she really need to make eye contact with her partner as she kissed him? Even still presently lost in his thoughts, his current company luckily seemed satisfied with his answer and didn't press further.

Instead, she turned her attention to the bartender who was bringing them a round of drinks. She certainly had admirers in every room she entered. He hadn't even remembered her making an drink order since they arrived. So he assumed someone ordered for her. But she had signaled she wanted something from the bartender before he quickly moved to honor her request.

" _To keep the game along, we'll get the official cards for Truth or Dare Swing Set edition out here. That way if you like, we can get to know each other better._ " She explained as she turned back to Elliot, raising a fresh glass to him. " _Seems that your wife didn't want us to be thirsty, so cheers!"_

Her hand returned to it's place on his knee, resuming her small circles towards his inseam while she sipped. But as he grabbed his new tumbler of club soda, he felt it. In the pit of his stomach. Something was wrong, but not with him. He could handle a few questions and a wondering hand, he trusted himself to not react to Cassandra's touch.

But something felt off. Like his partner. Where was his partner? Was Olivia okay?

 **Olivia's POV**

 _ **Where we last left off…**_

" _Olivia_?"

The warm breath still hung over her ear, but her body was frozen. Damn. She had never been made as a cop while undercover before.

And then the curly haired gentlemen that was wrapped around his date reached out to shake the hand that was still holding Olivia's wrist.

" _Mr. Trevor, we haven't been graced with your pleasure in weeks. You can always spot the newbies, huh?"_ He winked towards Olivia. _"Would you like a drink?_ "

 _Trevor_..? She thought. _Langan..!_? Well the height was about right, the cologne could have been him… but here? Tonight? Oh, the look of surprise couldn't be held back as he pressed against her, effectively shaking the gentlemen's hand on one side of her body and pulling his other arm around her hip while he distanced them from the table.

By then, she realized she hadn't even turned to face him, but then his unmistakable voice confirmed it.

" _Thank you, I'm good on the drink but I'd love a dance_ " he said with a smile. It was more of a demand rather than a request. His arm securing she walk backwards with him towards the music, just out of earshot. God, the heat from this man was intoxicating.

Then the warmth of his breath dipped to her ear even closer, " _Join me, I'd love to have at least one dance before you slip out on me again_."

She abandoned her drink, barely able to push it from tipping over the ledge as she made her escape from the entangled couple. Her body was firmly in his strong grasp, but she didn't feel in danger. He knew if she wanted space, Olivia Benson would make it known. But as they slinked away from the table, she wondered if the busied couple even realized their prey had vanished into the lights on the dance floor.

When the tension she wasn't aware she was holding melted away, so did the warm arm that was wrapped around her hip. He was giving her time to collect herself before they spoke. But she didn't speak yet, just listened to the light hip hop beat as she swayed to the music. Their bodies didn't grind against each other, but somehow she knew he was watching her move. The music was upbeat, and there quite a few couples around them, so Olivia took a scan of her new surroundings before she looked at who just possibly blew her cover.

When he softly moved his hand to her midsection towards her front, just a bit higher than where he grabbed earlier, she quickly turned on her heel to look directly at him. Their eyes met. And if looks could kill. He'd be in a coffin. She almost dared him to speak first, but he could handle her.

" _So you're here with your husband? Who extended the invitation this time?_ " Peering his eyes under a cocked brow looked down at the ring on her left hand, but his smile was staying head on. He wasn't smug, but his humorous tone removed any danger of her cover being blown. Maybe she wouldn't have to kill him.

" _This time? I'm a newbie, didn't you hear? A friend of my husband's said we should check this place out_ " she coyly tossed her hair back as she closed the space between their bodies. She lowered her voice, giving him a face usually reserved for a perp to cut through any games, " _I'm not here to play tonight._ "

He nodded as he flicked his eyes towards hers. He understood. But she had a feeling he wasn't going to let her off that easily.

" _So… you come here for the dancing, huh?_ " she said partly thanking him for pulling her away from the couple earlier. It made him smile. He just looked into her deep brown eyes, almost having an entire conversation without words. Their bodies still moved in rhythm to the music, but not touching. Just staring into each other's eyes. She hadn't noticed the reflective specks in his green eyes before, but they made her forget to breathe for a moment.

The music slowed down, and Olivia could feel the crowd of bodies around her get closer. And then she felt his hands pull her into him surprisingly close. As they silently slow danced together, Trevor choose to ignore her question earlier. She was thankful for the moment to clear her head. Especially as she glanced at the table she just escaped, watching the couple still in a lip lock that otherwise most people would be arrested for in public. Guess this place really drops your inhibitions, she thought. After a few more beats, the music got a little more intimate, setting a different mood in the club.

While scanning the room, she noticed how comfortable she felt moving against her dance partner. He didn't brush himself into her body, but he slowly dragged his hand across her back, sending warm electricity through her core. Maybe this club was lowering _her_ inhibitions.

" _Let's grab a drink, shall we?_ " Trevor said as he ushered them away from the dance floor. They walked to two empty barstools that faced away from main area of the club but looked towards the veiled playroom Elliot has disappeared into nearly close to an half an hour ago. She wondered if her partner was still okay or if he was ready to go soon. She'd been able to see him sweat a perp and get a confession faster than it took to order a pizza, so surely he didn't need much longer to get enough intel for them to find a lead on the case.

But as she turned her head back to her present company, she realized he was talking to her. " _Oh_ \- _I'm sorry Langan, you where saying..?_ " her hands clasps on top of his as she gave him her full attention.

" _First, um… no last names, okay? Be cool._ " his smirk was cute. Her eyes dropped down to his lips as he spoke but she mirrored his smile now. " _Ah. Understood._ "

" _And second. If you wanted to play, all you had to do was ask. You keep looking, and we both know what's back there."_ His eyebrow raised, remembering her statement earlier on the dance floor. She was giving a look meant to intimidate but was an underlying turn on for the defense lawyer… but he knew she probably needed to get back to whatever she came to do tonight.

" _Why don't I have our drinks brought to the playroom while you check on your "husband"? Hmm?_ " she didn't even answer before he was signaling to the bartender their order. She briefly wondered how often he did actually come to this place… but the thought of getting back to the case and following up on leads where a much better idea though.

" _Yeah, that would be great. We really should be going soon any ways. Just a club soda for me, thanks. Could you also get a final round out to my husband as well please?_ " she could tell Trevor didn't want her to rush off anytime soon, but silently understood she was working.

Outside of the courtroom, and her arrest back in the day, she hadn't seen Trevor Langan socially before. Well, accidentally when she and Elliot crashed his date with Alex Cabot to brief her on a case. But that was awkwardly tucked away in her mind. She never got a chance to ask Cabot if they continued to see each other, but now if he's hanging at a swingers club in the middle of the week, he probably didn't have commitment on his mind with the blonde ADA. Olivia took a minute to study his features to get a read on him. He seemed like a lawyer, poker face at the ready, but she still didn't know much about him passed their work run-ins. Man, he must have been able to read her better than she thought, because she caught him acknowledging he was being watched. He didn't falter under her stare.

Then as she sighed and looked again towards the curtains of the playroom, Olivia wondered if she could get out of there as smoothly as he helped her escape that couple earlier. She'd be happy to get back to the case. But something was still on her mind.

" _Actually, before we head to the back Trevor, did you want to tell me who extended_ _your_ _invitation..?"_ She made sure she punctuated his first name.

" _Oh, I thought you knew. Me and one of the partners at the law firm are silent backers for this building. It's a good catering spot during the day time. The sandwiches are great here if you hadn't tried the menu yet."_ She held back a small laugh at Elliot's request to stay away from the finger foods, and nodded at Trevor's admittance at being a patron at the club _._

" _So... am I in any danger tonight?"_ He didn't want to say too much in the public space at the bar. So he gave her a knowing look. He quickly looked over her body to check for any wires or where she'd hide a weapon if she was duty. _"I wouldn't imagine I would need to find a reason that work would be mixed with play in a place like this."_ He chose his words carefully, but she could sense his curiosity.

" _Well if you play your cards right, I wouldn't see why you would be in any trouble."_ Her voice was laced with flirtation. She was well aware that being a newbie she would have eyes on her so she didn't want to give away her cover for any onlookers.

She leaned in closer to him, her own curiosity taking over… " _Where you here when the club first opened?"_

That made him pause as he cleared his throat. The bartender was turned away getting their drinks prepared behind the bar so Trevor took this opportunity to motion them towards the veiled curtains.

" _Come on, we'll walk and talk."_

She slid out off of the stool, and he offered to help, still holding her at her elbow as he walked by her side. Leaning in as they sauntered to the playroom.

" _I thought you knew it was me who had sent the invites out to a few of the pretty faces of NYPD. I had asked your female desk sergeant if you'd like your name on the list and was surprised to see it added for the event. But you where too busy with your group. I apologize for being a bad host that night and not speaking. It was very chaotic with the opening. And before I could steal a moment of your time, you where gone_." He explained with a bit of disappointment in his voice. She hadn't even realized he was there that night, let alone the reason behind the invite. She'd have to remember to ask the desk sergeant how those two knew each other. But that was for another time.

" _I don't talk about events while at work, and had slipped my mind to ask if you had a good time when I saw you next. Plus. It didn't seem appropriate to bring up when pulling a new client out of a squad room."_ He chuckled. She didn't know he'd be so relaxed and laid back. Tonight was full of surprises.

" _You're probably right, saying something in front of my Captain would be awkward_." Olivia said as she tilted her head to look at him. She didn't want to give away her listening device in her earrings, but had to send a message. Olivia was very much aware that everything could be reviewed later, and didn't want to have to explain anything personal to her squad. But she had to admit, she was enjoying the feeling of his arm now wrapped around hers as they walked through the club together, just like when she had walked in with Elliot earlier in the night. " _But off the record, I did have a great time."_ She smiled, slightly contradicting the look in her eye that said it was the end of the conversation.

He got the hint that the subject was now off the table.

The bartender had already headed to Elliot behind the curtain to get their drinks to them as quick as possible, so they took their time to search for him. She wasn't nervous that they were walking deeper and deeper into the club. Trevor walked with a confidence that she was feeding on, and the crowd's intense energy hadn't seem to faze him. She felt suddenly overdressed among her new company as Trevor had subconsciously began to loosen his tie with one hand but kept his arm tightly wrapped around hers. She scanned the room to find her partner nowhere to be found in the mix of orgies and various tangled couples. He would have definitely told her he was leaving if he was uncomfortable… Olivia got worried as moments passed that they hadn't come across their target. Trevor walking slower as they turned into another seated area.

And suddenly she couldn't believe her eyes.

She had been used to the gymnastic style positions they'd been walking past, so the sea of bodies hadn't surprised her. But finding Elliot looking down to Cassandra between his legs, his torso blocking the view of whatever she was doing that had him lifting his half unbuttoned white dress shirt up towards his chest. He was facing her while she sat on the somewhat isolated love seat, only her hand wrapped his waist indicted she was holding him still. That… gave Olivia pause.

What the hell was she doing to her husband? Better yet, what the hell was HE letting her do that had him mumbling…?

" _We need to… Cassandra don't… Liv doesn't.."_

Oh the many, _many,_ things "Liv doesn't" do ran through her mind as her eyes roamed over Elliot's body, whom was still partially hiding away the slim space between him and Cassandra's actions that had him losing his words...

" ' _Liv doesn't' what, El?_ " Olivia said sternly into his ear. Her body now pressed into his back. She didn't remember dropping Trevor's hand, and she knew she caught her partner off guard.

And Elliot's head snapped looking forward.

" _Shit_."

 **You know the drill. You want more, tell me in the reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thank you for the kind reviews and messages, I combined the next two updates into one chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

 _ **We find Elliot with Cassandra, and Olivia waiting for an explanation.**_

" ' _ **Liv doesn't' what, El?**_ **" Olivia said sternly into his ear.**

 **And Elliot's head snapped looking forward.**

" _ **Shit."**_

* * *

Elliot tried to hush his curse as he began to drop his dress shirt. Smoothing out the wrinkles quickly as he tried to create distance between Cassandra and his torso. Which was a failed attempt. Olivia wasn't giving him any room to budge while he turned into her.

She was a statue, trying to take in as much as she could to figure out why his partly open pants where now knocking into her midsection as he tried to sort himself. The loosened belt buckle was poking into her core. He looked in her eyes to read her before he spoke. Half smirking hoping her obvious curiosity wouldn't escalate.

But she already looked like she was ready to kill. Him. Cassandra. He couldn't tell yet.

" _I was trying to let her know that we where only here to_ _watch_ _tonight, honey."_ He tried to add humor. She wasn't buying it.

" _Ah"_ she nodded at the revelation. " _So you had to take off your pants to_ _see_ _better…? I could have brought your glasses if you had asked, El."_ Olivia saying his nickname a little harsh. Elliot realized Cassandra still had her hand on his hip, but without looking down, Olivia tapped it away. Shit.

" _It was my fault Olivia."_ Cassandra peeked around the discheveled detective, wrapping her hands around his biceps as she moved her human shield. _"It was my turn, and initially he said no, but I told him he could keep time and enjoy. I can show another talent instead. Why don't you two join us...?"_ Cassandra was now standing and making room on the neighboring oversized love seat for Olivia and Trevor to sit.

Olivia was still processing the invite as Trevor pulled her to sit next to him on the neighboring seating. The lawyer could sense the tension and gently squeezed Olivia's shoulder to coax her to calm down.

" _It's a game, Liv. Look."_ Trevor whispered into her ear, his body wrapping around hers from behind, now massaging the cap of her shoulder and motioning his head towards the table. There where two decks of cards. A dark pile saying "TRUTH", and a light pile saying "DARE", the top card carelessly sideways revealing a command.

Elliot felt relieved that the look of rage washed from his partner's face as they sat down... but now he was the one trying to process why she was in the grasp of someone so intimately. Plus, he thought looked familiar in the darkness.

Cassandra still continued to explain as everyone took a seat, the vixen slightly oblivious to the exchange of looks in front of her.

" _Elliot and I had began a round of Truth or Dare…"_ Cassandra began to pick up her formerly discarded card, reading "Dare: You have 15 seconds to show your best talent using your mouth" she faced the card to Olivia and Trevor to validate her actions. But Olivia's eyebrow was still arched as she looked over to Elliot, still not satisfied with why he _still_ didn't have his pants buckled.

Olivia gently took the card like she was expecting to say more. " _Hmm-mm. Okay… so tell me about this talent of yours."_ She didn't look up at Cassandra but didn't have to.

" _I was showing Elliot how I can spell my name in cursive with my tongue. I just needed a hard surface to prove it."_ The seductress told them in an innocent tone. Her voice slowly irritating Olivia.

" _So you decided to use my husband's…"_

" _Abs_ " Elliot quickly to finish her sentence. He was blushing but his eyes never left her face. Olivia could see he was embarrassed and her tension melted slightly. Cassandra talked him into it, but he didn't think he'd be caught in a position like that. She briefly wondered when the last time someone was between his legs like that.

" _Well, he's built like a Greek god, how could I resist, really? But it was my fault. I pushed him. He said you wouldn't want him to go beyond watching on your first night. So I told him I'd do all the work…"_ She smiled as her hand found his knee again. _" I just had to tempt him a little, you know."_ Throwing a playful wink at Olivia.

" _Ah, well, he is very irresistible"_ Olivia gave an equally playful smile towards an agreeing Cassandra. _"I guess a little more than watching would be okay tonight."_ Olivia said directly looking at Elliot. Making sure to mirror Cassandra's actions, rubbing Trevor's leg in a similar way. Two can play this game. And now the four of them will be in for some fun tonight.

Elliot was shocked that she was dropping this. Her head nodding in agreement that he wouldn't truly cross any boundaries. _"But to keep it light, how about only one round tonight. We have plenty of work to do at the house in the morning."_ She was using their code word to leave soon, but now she wanted to play.

Olivia looked at Trevor, realizing she just volunteered him to join in. But he didn't seem to mind. He kept lock on her deep brown eyes, relaxing into the seat, closing the space between them, not noticing the bartender dropping off their drinks.

Olivia never really looked into his eyes like this, but maybe he never looked at her like this before. She could tell this evening was going to be interesting.

* * *

" _So have you guys ever played any games together like this before?"_ Trevor asked Olivia as he all but gives her the best eye sex with that gaze. Elliot shouldn't feel this pang of jealousy in his chest. Especially if his hand keeps making purposeful circles a long Cassandra's shoulder while he watched his partner snuggled up against Langan. But more and more he's wanting to mark Olivia as his. His territory.

So he decides to speak for her.

" _I've only shared my wife_ _once_ _."_

Now it was Olivia's turn to break eye contact as she snapped her head towards her partner, giving him a pursed lip. Trevor would have thought it was part of their cover, but she knew what Elliot had intended. To let her know he wasn't sharing her tonight.

" _Well that's why we are spreading our wings_ _together_ _, baby. Right?"_ Olivia said as she threw a charming smile at Elliot, making sure to glance down at his hand now gripping around Cassandra's shoulder.

" _Plus I ran into someone who I think you'll really like."_ Olivia smiled sarcastically as she made introductions. _"Elliot, this is Trevor. He said we should try the finger foods later."_ Barely holding back a laugh as he reached out to shake hands with his "wife's new friend". They hadn't had any personal animosity between them, but a cop and a defense attorney hardly had a reason to like one another.

" _Nice to meet you. But I think I'll pass on the menu. I'm a picky eater."_ He raised an eyebrow that Trevor had wrapped his arm behind Olivia's waist, and he could see his thumb rubbing along the outside of her hip. God, he wanted to separate them. But they where working. Maybe Langan didn't catch on yet. That's impossible. Plus they couldn't just leave now.

" _Trevor, this is my beautiful new friend Cassandra. Who I believe was going to finish her Dare..?"_ Everyone exchanged pleasantries but quickly returned to the game.

" _Ah, yes. Well, with Olivia's permission, I'm sure I can find something less interactive for your husband, hmm?"_ Cassandra said with a smirk. _"Uh, Trevor, may I?"_ She said, motioning towards the cherry on top of his fresh drink the bartender had brought to them moments ago.

He simply raised the glass across the group over the table towards her. Trevor was on the outside, Olivia and Elliot in the center, and Cassandra reaching towards her borrowed fruit from the far end of the love seat. Each couple had their own love seat, but where close enough to still be isolated from the other club patrons for privacy.

" _I haven't tried this in years, but I'm sure I can nail a knot with this stem in 15 seconds. Too bad I don't like cherries. Elliot, would you do me the honors..?"_ Cassandra said as she dangled the fruit just inches from his smiling mouth.

But Olivia interjected, clipping the flirtation, _"He's not a fan either, picky eater. But I love them."_

So Cassandra motioned over Elliot's lap to hold the stem as Olivia's teeth plucked the fruit from her fingers. Elliot felt his throat go dry. Did she mean to block him like that..? It was so quick, he wasn't even upset. His eyes where glued to Olivia's mouth as she licked the cherry juice from her lip before she nestled back into Langan's arms. But now he had to turn his attention to his watch, clicking the timer again. If he was to only watch, he'd watch the time this round.

Cassandra impressively got the knot created with her tongue in only 8 seconds, smiling as she slowly pulled the stem from her mouth to show it to the group.

" _Ah, see. I told you I was talented El."_ Cassandra winked at him as she laid her accomplishment on a napkin on the table between them.

" _Shall we keep the circle going? Trevor..?"_ Cassandra moved the decks towards him.

* * *

" _Ah-mm. Okay. Dare, why not?"_ He began to read, _"_ _Dare: You have 15 seconds to show your best talent using your tongue_ _… " _his brows crossed. _"Oh, I didn't mix the deck. That's okay, I'll shuffle these. Liv, can you draw a Truth for me, beautiful?"_

 _Beautiful, huh?_ She though, but only responded by complying and grabbing the top card.

 _"_ _Truth: You'll see many things tonight, but tell the hottest thing you've seen at the Swing Set.._ _"_ she said slowly _,_ keeping her eyes on Trevor. His face blushed a bit thinking through his favorite memories, one particular sticking out. His hands still shuffling the deck to place on the table.

" _Well. It would have to be something regrettably I didn't even get to enjoy._ " His eyes sparkled as he stared at Olivia's curious expression. She swore when he looked at her, really looked at her, there wasn't anyone else in the room.

" _So you like to watch too..? No wonder the guys would get along."_ Cassandra joked.

Trevor chuckled, _"I, uh, I don't think what I witnessed was meant to have been watched though.._ " His smirk was almost apologetic as he continued to look only at Olivia. " _My first night here, we had so many different folks come in, but one incredible woman stood out. Her curves where something out of a old Hollywood film, but her laugh… that's when I was hypnotized the entire night. But I never got a moment of her time. But that wasn't the hottest thing."_

" _So a woman steps out of "_ Too Hot To Handle" _and you don't even speak. Where were your manners..?"_ Olivia teased, thinking in the back of her mind whom he was referring to.

" _If you got to see how brutally she turned down nearly everyone at the bar, you'd keep your distance too."_ He laughed as he continued.

" _But this one young guy must have had the magic words because one moment she's ready to leave with her friends who went to the dance floor. Then the next, he drops his napkin next to her, and he leans an arm in her lap to pick it up. But the man never came up. All I could see was her top half from the VIP Area of the lounge from my angle, but as I tried to tear my eyes from her, she closes her eyes. Like all the stress of her day is melting before my eyes. It took me a while to realize she was responding to whatever it was this gentleman was doing to earn her presence. But I was focused on her face. She was going to nirvana and only I was watching it. The barstool she was on must have moved because she leaned towards me. I had the perfect view of her body but my eyes studied her face. Those beautiful plump lips holding back a sound. We hadn't any official rules yet at the club, but as a guideline, those types of faces where reserved for the playroom"_ he winked at Olivia, who was oblivious to how his story had the group's attention as he continued.

" _She had reached her orgasm before anyone else took notice anyways. And the gentleman made an appearance moments after I finally picked my jaw off the floor. I'm sure they exchanged words, but_ _before_ _I could figure out what they said, her friends had returned and she was out the door!"_ Trevor shaking his head in disbelief that he missed his opportunity.

" _But even though she wasn't aware, that was the hottest thing I've ever seen."_

Elliot cleared his throat, hoping it would break whatever spell was over his partner. He couldn't quite read his partner, but the story sat differently for her. And Elliot could see it on her face _._ He just couldn't get a read as to why.

" _Well. That has me hot and bothered, and it wasn't even my orgasm!"_ Cassandra said, fanning herself with her hand that wasn't on Elliot's leg _. "Sounds like a great Missed Connections moment. Did you ever get to play with her at the club on another night at least?"_

" _Uh, well, not yet. Fate is funny like that I guess."_ a blush swept across the lawyer's face as he looked down, hoping not to give away his Missed Connection was actually sitting next to him. And she was still trying to figure out how to change the subject before Cassandra asked any more questions.

Luckily Elliot saw Olivia's nervousness, and figured she was debating on what card to pull next in the game. So he went ahead and switched the subject for her.

" _Ah, well, if the truths are that juicy, Liv, why don't I pick a card for you, hmm?"_ Elliot's hand already reaching for the deck to pull a truth. A silent prayer under his breathe hoping it wouldn't be something too personal. And then he felt Olivia's hand stop him.

" _Oh, no, it's okay honey. I got it. Besides, I want a Dare."_ She said. _"Can't let Cassandra have all the fun showing off her talents."_ Raising both eyebrows with a playful smile at her fellow female playmate.

Elliot felt a rush of guilt at the mention of Cassandra's _talents_.

" _Okay._ Dare: Let's see some moves! You'll have two minutes to show your sexiest lap dance to your player of choice." She said with a sigh.

Oh, maybe letting Elliot choose a Truth card would have been better...

* * *

 **A/N I was on a classic film kick when I realized why a certain blonde looked so familiar in Too Hot To Handle if anyone caught the reference. Wanna see how far the game goes for our undercover duo..? Leave your thoughts for more soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _ **Bow-Chicka-Bow-Wow…**_

" _Well who's going to be the lucky winner tonight?"_ Cassandra asks, standing up to make room on the love seat. Olivia realized she was moving the table out of the way, already designating space for Olivia's private dance area for her. _How courteous of her_ , Olivia sarcastically thought…

Trevor felt Olivia tense up under his touch as he tried to rub her shoulder cap. But she melted when he whispered _"You got this, just spread your wings a little."_

" _Oh, you have no idea."_ She whispered back before she realized she had said that out loud... Subconsciously she reached to her earrings to remove them. Trevor noticed she was getting ready to lay them down, so he scooped them from her hand to put into his jacket pocket.

" _If I'm going to do this, no need for others to hear this. Well, at least hear more than they need to tonight."_ Olivia said, still in a lowered voice to the lawyer. He wasn't even thinking when he returned his hands around her, trying to ease her nervousness she tried to shake. Olivia could feel his green eyes on her body, and thought for a moment that if she danced for him, she wasn't sure if she'd be able to keep it work appropriate. But this whole night wasn't appropriate. They flew pass that boundary as soon as they went past the curtain of the playroom!

When his hands roamed down her rib cage to lean in again, she finally said under her breath, " _Oh no, you already got your dance earlier. Now you get to watch. Again_."

He let out a sigh as she was motioning to get up and stood next to Cassandra, creating as much room as possible from his intoxicating spell.

The lawyer rubbed a hand over his face as he shook his head. If only she was here under a different circumstance tonight... He immediately missed her body heat next to him.

* * *

The girls where busy as the guys waited for what was going to unfold next. Elliot half expected his partner to dance with Cassandra, but quickly changed that visual in his mind when he realized Olivia trying to make eye contact with him.

" _Elliot, do you mind if Cassandra borrows your watch?"_ She said as she helps move the table just a bit further away. And he complies, curious of Olivia's next move.

" _This music in here is a little slow, will that be a problem baby?"_ Olivia's eyes was void of nervousness now, but Elliot couldn't hear the music any more. He didn't even notice when Cassandra took Olivia's seat next to Trevor and said the timer had started... His whole body went numb at the sight of his partner swaying her hips to the slow beat as she began to trace her curves with her hands from her waist up to the sides of her ribcage.

She stood six feet in front of him as she took her time running her hands across her body, noticing Elliot memorizing every motion she made. It would look good for their cover, but he wanted her to take this slow.

The distance between them had began to shrink as Olivia sauntered towards him. Her eyes looking over his body as much as he was looking at hers.

But then his detective instincts noticed she was looking _for_ something rather than admiring her stoic dance partner… she was looking for his listening device.

He instinctively spread his knees apart as she easily slid between them, still standing over him. He wasn't sure what to do with his hands at that moment. Does he touch her, does he wait for her to say it's okay... why do men pay for lap dances anyways, this is more stressful than he imagined. But his questions where silenced when he felt Olivia bend at the waist, their faces nearly touching, her body heat warming his numb senses. And then heard her speak for the first time since the timer began.

" _Are you still_ _listening_ _…?"_ she said simply. Not wanting to give away their cover, but not wanting the next minute and a half to be recorded either.

He gently shrugged, and his eyes tried to guide hers to his pocket. _"Left pocket, possibly working."_

" _I'll make sure. Just relax El, your new friend is still watching."_ She said under a smirk, gently pushing his shoulders back into the love seat as she backed up a step.

She bent completely over, swinging her round backside away from the group, but giving Elliot the perfect side view of her curves. His hands had their own plans as he realized he was reaching out to touch her, but pulled back with restraint.

She looked almost disappointed he didn't make contact, but her smile returned as her attention went to his pockets. She smoothed out her dress as she stood upright, and began to straddle him, being aware to leave space between their cores. Elliot's held his breath as he couldn't help but to grab her hips; partially to remind himself that he was working, but also to keep in mind their boundaries.

But then her hands that where placed on this shoulders began to go south, and she was grinding dangerously close into his body. Olivia placed her left hand for leverage on his chest, while the right still kept traveling in between their bodies. He could have sworn every part of him that was numb moments ago was now on fire under her body. And he couldn't remember just how much longer was left on the timer, but he knew he'd only have a few more seconds before he'd be mirroring her hip's gyrations if she didn't get off of him. Or get him off. Well that was a thought.

And at that, he subconsciously backed himself further into the love seat to put more space between them. She agreed to dance as a dare, but she didn't tell him to grind into her.

Olivia's right hand was lost between them as she tried to snake entrance into his pocket to find his broken listening device. She knew this late into the game, if it was really broken, it may have been better to access the damage when they'd left the club. But she was determined to make sure if it was indeed recording, that the evidence would be salvageable.

And somewhere between dipping her fingers into his pocket and adjusting her legs on either side of this body, Olivia felt her partner's grip on her hips tighten and he gave her a warning look. Ignoring it, her fingers swiped inside his pocket as her body continued to "dance" in his lap. She'd felt the beginning of what she thought was the hard metal of the belt buckle that hid the listening device, but didn't remember it being so…

" _Other left Liv."_ Quickly and lowly escaped Elliot's mouth.

Oh.

Oooh.

Her eyes snapped shut in embarrassment. Olivia heeded his warning, and began to remove herself from his lap. Her hand only jumped to the outside of his pocket, not wanting to tempt him more than a fake lap dance should. So she placed her other hand to his waist as well, moving her legs between his, kneeling on the floor. His entire body shifted away slightly from the peering looks of Cassandra, whom caught Elliot's attention as his partner was now in a similar position from earlier in the night. Except this time they where much more intimate.

He helped to hide away Olivia's actions by using his arm to block her from the group, resting his hand on her shoulder. But in the moment, she had shifted, and he landed at the base of her neck, causing Olivia to look at him under a raised eyebrows at how it looked. And at how he was too stunned to correct himself with that smug look on his face.

His "wife", on her knees, between his knees, and he was pulling her into his body in a dark club like nobody's business.

" _60 seconds left, tiny dancer."_ Trevor's voice rumbled from behind Elliot.

Just hearing his voice made Elliot tense. Unfortunately it also made his grip slide into her hair, so Olivia played along. She leaned forward, still moving her body to the music, and got a better angle to explore his correct pocket. She made quick work of pulling out the broken belt buckle to see that the light was indeed still flickering and was working. But now she couldn't get it to latch to his belt. She had leaned forward a bit more to use her hair to block her actions, then pushed back against his hand to adjust to getting light where she was focused, but she could feel Elliot getting more tense… he needed to create space from her. Now.

" _30 seconds…"_ Trevor said.

And in her frustration, she let out a sigh that raised her body slightly.

Elliot's grip instantly loosened from her hair, and he started to move in his seat. She wobbled on her knees for a split second and caught her balance by landing a hand on the inside of his thigh. She thought he was startled at the new position. Instead, he was steadying his hand behind her head as he pulled her in closer.

She panicked for a moment, was he trying to get her to rise back up? She hadn't gotten the buckle secured, it would surely fall and break if he tried to make her stand up right now.

But instead, Elliot mimicked a bobbing motion with his hand. As if Olivia was pleasuring him, and his hands where guiding her to his… uh. To him. And she saw him throw his head back onto the back of the love seat, staring into the mirrored ceiling above them.

She had 30 seconds to decide how she was going to fix the belt or just leave it.

With another few faux bob of his motions, she decided to leave it, and snuck it back into his pocket as she made a quick shimmy up his body. With her hands touching him just outside of the view of the group, she tried not to hold back a laugh at Elliot's fake groan. At least she hoped he was faking it.

She had briefly thought back to earlier in the night. She was sure this was definitely on the list of "what Liv doesn't do", but they where undercover tonight. Might not hurt to live a little.

Olivia's hands roamed up his torso as she rose from her kneeling position, running over the ripples of his muscles. Her fingers tingled as she purposely pressed them into his body, satisfying her curiosity to feel the strength beneath his button up.

He growled when they made eye contact. There wasn't any faking that. And she had heard it. A

She spread her legs, so he was between her knees now, and she took one final turn as she swayed her hips over his lap one last time before Cassandra finally called time.

" _Y'all are amazing to watch, are you sure this is your first time experiencing the life..?"_ Cassandra asked as she handed back Elliot his watch, Olivia practically sitting in his lap, trying to get her thoughts together. And then readjusting herself on his opposite leg as she felt the reminder of why he moved her from _that left_ pocket earlier.

" _That's my first public dance with El. I told you, he's delicious!"_ Olivia said as she playfully pushed her nose into his cheek, faking a kiss to the side of his ear, but whispered a securing statement of her findings _"it's on."_

They couldn't have looked more natural sitting cozy on that love seat, her body drapped across his. Elliot was relieved the two minutes was up finally, but knew those two minutes would be replayed in his head for many nights to come.

" _So I take it since you went first, that was the final card, huh? What was yours anyways El?"_ Olivia had asked as her arms had found their way around his neck, dragging here fingernails through his short cropped hair.

" _Nuh uh, no repeats. But I wouldn't mind finishing last tonight."_ Dripping in innuendo, Elliot's gaze into her eyes then dipped to her lips for a moment. He tried to undo her previous spell Trevor had put on her when they had walked behind that curtain. He knew she arrived with Trevor to the Playroom, but Olivia was going home with Elliot. Especially after that little performance.

" _Will you grab a Dare for me, hon?"_ His blue eyes piercing her chocolate ones. But she couldn't move with his hands sliding around her midsection, his fingers lacing together around her hips. Suddenly she felt like she was too turned on to function. So she moved from his lap and walked towards the table that was moved, silently hoping she'd be able to sit as far from Elliot until they where able to escape and get back to this case. Feeling up her partner was definitely not on the agenda tonight.

But as she motioned to pull the table back into place, Cassandra had began to help her, grabbing the opposite side. She was leaning over so her backside was facing Trevor and Elliot could see directly down her dress. Olivia was sure the girl could wear a potato sack and still draw the eye of every male in a one mile radius.

" _I'll pull for you El."_ Cassandra had already had a card in hand, beginning to read aloud.

"Dare: Phones are much more than games and emojis. Read your latest racy sext, and bonus points for acting it out!"

Cassandra had nearly volunteered to act it out before Elliot even made room for her back on their love seat. Olivia was briefly relived the spot next to Trevor was open again so she could sit away from her "husband" of the evening. Especially now that she'd had a front row seat to see him squirm a little on how he was going to say that he'd never sexted.

He's a married man with more children than anyone in the group combined, so clearly he didn't have time for steamy texts between work and diaper duty.

Then he surprised his "wife".

He was actually pulling out his phone!

* * *

 **A/N You want more, tell me! Thank you for the messages and all the new followers! Curious if any fangirls out there are watching Younger? Do y'all like a sexier Peter Hermann, or would y'all be interested in seeing more of that? Big shout out to eorocks64 and SVUCrackfic for their consistent updates this summer! Check them out while you're waiting for season 19... go. Go do it. Thanks love!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **It's been a minute since I've updated, but look for a few chapters soon! Let me know if you're still interested in this direction. More twists coming! If you're looking for something sexier, check out "Bombshell" by RebelWade or "Marriage Undercover" by woodster93! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _"Well I don't know if it's considered a 'sext' per se, but, uh, gimme a sec..."_ Elliot mumbled to Cassandra as he moved to pull his phone from his back pocket.

This motion earned a very curious, slightly frightened, look from Olivia, who's hand gripped Trevor's knee for dear life as she replayed every text she's ever sent her partner... or was he going to have the audacity to actually play out a sext from his wife? His real one? _Oh god, how twisted_ , she thought.

Cassandra leaned into him as Elliot tapped away, opening his messaging app. He wasn't intentionally hiding his phone away from the group while he searched, but Cassandra already saw something interesting _._

 _"Hm, so Elliot, why the blonde?"_ A pointed finger at the name "Wife" with a heart and blonde emoji under her view.

The two partners quickly looked up at each other. A silent, guilty, head nod from him gave her the confirmation that he was really going through with this…

 _"I've had quite a few hairstyles since we've been together, I figured he liked it when I was lighter back in the day..."_ Olivia perked up, shooting a wink at Elliot, who already returned his attention back to unlocking his phone.

Now she was definitely interested in what her "husband" would be sharing with the group from his real marriage. But also terrified the overachiever would go for bonus points... God, she'd never be able to look at Kathy in the eye again!

Trevor snapped her out of her thoughts when he dropped his mouth to her ear, _"I've always liked the dark, mysterious type myself."_ With a smirk, he slowly run his warm fingertips up the length of Olivia's leg from knee to mid-thigh.

Subconsciously, Olivia's death grip on the lawyer's knee melted as his hand roamed her body. She smiled a bit bigger knowing that Elliot saw the hushed conversation, but held back a reaction. They were playing with fire, but a little flirting helped their cover tonight, right?

Elliot became determined to let it be known. Olivia is his. He remembered a particular conversation he wanted to use, but needed to scroll through his phone passed kid pickup request and daily check ins...

 _"Ah, bingo. Liv I may need your help to get those extra points. You wanna spread your wings this way and switch seats with Cassandra?"_ Elliot had a grin on his face that made Olivia's heart jump into her throat. But she didn't want to back down now.

So she gave Trevor's knee one last squeeze to shake the nervousness as she moved to get close to Elliot again. The ladies exchanged a quick smile as they settled in for the final dare of the night.

* * *

As the 'married' couple settled next to each other, Olivia tried to tilt her head to the phone in Elliot's hand _._ But Elliot made eye contact with her instead, keeping his amused laugh low. She smiled back, but internally he knew she wanted to slug him.

 _"Oh, I can see it just fine hon, I won't need my glasses for this"_ Elliot kept his grin on Olivia, putting a soothing hand on his nervous wife, trying to keep eye contact.

He knew she'd play along, but he wanted to get a little revenge from her jealous disruption earlier in the night. So he kept the phone facing only him as he began to read the messages. But on second thought...

 _"Would you help read your message starting here, and I'll read my replies, honey bear?"_ Elliot already pointing at the top message, sharing the screen with his partner.

 _"Oh of course, my love."_ Olivia said through a fake smile, but she couldn't fake the death stare only Elliot caught. And he softly laughed at as she began.

 _-Wife: Won't you be home soon? I need you. There's something I can't reach._

 _-Elliot: Soon. What is it, can you get to it with a ladder? It's 2 late to be in the garage at night._

 _-Wife: No, a ladder won't do ;) You'll need something stronger. Think muscle._

 _-Elliot: Hmm…. Well the strongest muscle is your thigh, do I need to jump to get this?_

 _-Wife: Well a part of you may JUMP when you get to my favorite place. Think of a muscle you can TASTE with._

Olivia began to feel the heat in her cheeks as Elliot was still scrolling as he read. She couldn't imagine he'd send something like this while at work, just feet away from her late while they're in the squad room. He was definitely full of surprises tonight. But he continued...

 _-Elliot: Hmm, so it's YOUR favorite place. Which means it's MY favorite place... so you'll need my tongue, is that right..?_

 _-Wife: :D YES! But that will just be the beginning. Hurry up and get home. Be safe xoxo._

 _"Ah, look it there, our precious Olivia had to let her man know he had some work to do when he got home, huh?"_ Cassandra ribbed Olivia with a laugh, clearly seeing the blush over her.

 _"You going to let him give us a peek at what happened when he got home safe..?"_ Trevor's voice surprised the couple. Olivia's face snapped at Trevor. She hoped Elliot would nip it in the bud.

Instead she felt Elliot slip the phone into her hand.

 _"I mean, we've all shared new sides of ourselves tonight, isn't that what you came here for?"_ Trevor's green eyes intensely challenged her… Now she felt Elliot bring her hand into her line of vision, showing her a text. A new one in the thread from his real wife from earlier in the night. This surprise broke her gaze at Trevor.

- _Wife: …glad you'll be inside instead of another cold steak out tonight. If you want to use your pass, you know the rules. Tell Liv not to swing too hard. Love u, have fun ;)_

What did that mean, did Kathy really give him a pass? A pass for what?

Olivia wanted to speak, but Elliot broke her train of thought by shoving his phone back into his pocket. Liv's eyes immediately looked over to him, silently watching him settle himself as he closed the space between them. His hand reached up to cup her face, making sure her focus was only on him...

 _"Since we have an early morning at the house, how about 60 seconds at my favorite place, then we call it a night..?"_ He half joked, not expecting Olivia to agree.

 _"No."_ She was looking him square in the face.

 _"30..."_ her eyebrow raised, waiting on him to retort with something witty.

 _"45 on the clock, then I'm taking you home to really finish what you started, Liv."_

She just nodded in agreement. He hoped she didn't feel his palm get slick with sweat as he reached to look at his watch.

 _"Don't worry, I'll keep time for you guys"_ Cassandra chimed in, clicking through her phone to begin.

He knew he'd never have access like this again. So he was going to be careful to enjoy every borrowed moment. Her body looked relaxed in his touch but he knew he had limits.

Boundaries.

That line they'd gotten close to but never dared to cross in their personal relationship.

His breathe warmed the side of her head as he whispered into Olivia's ear, "Consent is key. If you say stop, I will stop."

She just nods and stretches her neck to give him access. She trusted him, but felt more secure that he wanted to be on the same page. Undercover or not, he would never purposely hurt his partner.

As the mire seconds passed, his body went on autopilot and dropped his hand to swipe over her jaw as he dipped his mouth closer to hers. Just to get their eyes level. He needed to know she was okay with this.

But then her eyes slowly came to a close.

Just waiting, giving a green light to him. He was going to enjoy this.

He ghosted his lips to appear to the onlookers to trail down her jawline, his mouth replacing his hand as it gently moved over her smooth skin of her neck. With her in this dress, it looked like she had an endless amount of skin to discover at this angle. But even in his subconscious, his lips respectfully stopped before reaching the dip of her clavicle.

 _God, she tasted so sweet._

His brain went into overdrive as he realized he was tasting her skin with open mouth kisses right below her faded scar. He felt the column of her neck hum under his fingertips as he brushed his tongue against her skin even slower…

" _30 more seconds…_ " he said as a mantra in his thoughts, trying to keep his temptations from dipping any further south.

It could have been his imagination, but as his mouth danced across her skin, she had pushed her body into him with every nip, closing the little sliver of space that still reminded him of that line not to cross.

But she was melting underneath him, and fast. He had this part of her on his mind earlier in the night, and now he got to memorize every detail. With an audience no less.

" _20 more seconds…"_

He felt her fingers wrap around his left hand that had found a resting place around her shoulder, still descending a south bound trail of her body. She was guiding it even further over the front of her chest, smoothing over her skin beginning to incidentally drag down the front of her dress. Even though it was his turn at the game, she was still in control. But realizing her trail dangerously close to the top of her cleavage, Elliot had pushed their hands to the side of her rib cage as she tightened her hold of him.

And as much as she initially melted under his touch, he felt some of his power slip as she was positioning them more comfortably to remind him of the boundary. His body wrapped closer around hers as he was now caging her frame against the small love seat.

They where getting less in control, and more horizontal by the moment.

The length of her body brushed against his as their bodies slid down into the love seat.

She let out a low sigh _"Mmm, fu…"_

" _Time_."

And their eyes snapped back to reality. As he dropped his head and cleared his throat to separate from his partner as he hovered over her body. In that moment he knew that sound would be the last thing he heard before he went to sleep tonight.

Well that is until she said…

" _So you know you'll have to tell me more about that pass, right?"_ And Elliot sobered up quickly from the intoxication of their embrace.

" _You said I could take you home. Let's go."_ He practically growled into Olivia's ear as he held out a hand so they could rise from their seats.

" _Cassandra, it's been a pleasure, but my husband is in a hurry to get back now. Thank you for suggesting the game."_ Olivia said as they departed their group. Elliot still had a grip on her, and was making quick haste to get to the nearest exit.

" _Trevor, thanks for being a sport. We hope you have a great night"_ Elliot had reached out to shake his hand good bye, but his wide leg stance and puffed out chest was a predictable dominance technique to let perps, and apparently lawyers, know that their interactions with Olivia where at an end.

They where outside of the club, walking the last leg towards the TARU van that was going to take them home. Morales had immediately asked for Elliot's device, joking his warning earlier didn't actually set Elliot's pants on fire, but got close!

The glare Elliot gave him ended any humor Morales had in mind to jab at the detectives. They drove to Olivia's apartment and as they had watched the van drive away, Olivia remembered she never turned over her earrings… _Where were they anyway?_

She didn't share her panic with Elliot, but instead asked if he wanted to come up to come up since it was so late.

Plus, she was curious that he said he'd finish what he started…

* * *

 **I wonder what will come next.. leave reviews for a Halloween update. Who knows if it'll be a trick, or treat!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Hope you enjoy a little pre-Halloween treat! With two updates in the same week that Mariska has an adorable interview on Late Night! Did any other fangirl peep the shoes she had on last night?! 3 -Next chapter coming soon…!**

* * *

Morales had driven away, leaving the partners at the front of Olivia's building. They hadn't said much on the ride to here home, but the tension in the air between them was still thick.

" _It's pretty late, you okay to drive home? You know I can make some coffee before you hit the road."_ Olivia said, already motioning towards the stairs of her stoop.

" _Uh, you know what, I don't think that's a good idea._ " Elliot hadn't moved. His car was in a great spot for once, right in front of her door. He could take two steps and be on his way home in just a few seconds. But instead, his feet where firmly planted on the sidewalk.

" _Oh. Okay._ " The disappointment in her voice was odd for him to hear. He was sure she wanted to talk, but he couldn't bring himself to do that just yet. He could still taste the sweetness of her skin as he bit his lip trying to think of how to get his body to move.

He was glad that once in the van, he had time to adjust himself and fix his belt situation under his coat. It was slightly more embarrassing to have the TARU tech notice Olivia's smeared lipstick and disheveled hair rather than his pants that where still partly opened. But he knew the tech could be trusted not to talk to the squad about anything that had happened in the playroom beyond what was needed for the case.

" _Liv, the text you saw earlier. I should explain."_ He used the back of his thumb to scratch his jaw as he looked at the ground. Even back in their thick winter coats, he felt more exposed than he has all night.

" _Nah, El, I was teasing you earlier. Whatever you and Kathy do or don't do is none of my business."_ Olivia put an understanding hand on his bicep. She could tell he was tense. They'd been together so long that she knew they had an untold foundation of trust… but now talking about this out loud was new territory.

" _No, no, it's not what you think."_ He moved from under her touch, but not with any anger. Was he getting shy on his partner of over a decade? What gives?

" _Do you remember the case where we found a Vic that worked at The Box a few years ago? She was a bathroom attendant and we found money and a condom with their logo on her?"_

" _Yeah, I went to get intel. It was that club run by all women. They even tried to recruit me after that case."_ She laughed at remembering how Elliot and former lab tech Ryan O'Hallaran had looked at her like she grew two extra heads when she recognized the logo. She had to explain to the men that the club was supposed to be female friendly, but she was sure it just made them question why she was so familiar with the neighborhood erotic establishment.

Olivia thought back to Elliot standing outside at the female run club. The seasoned detective looked like a scared puppy refusing to go in with her. A whole different Elliot than what she saw at the club tonight.

" _Well that night I was telling Kathy about us going there and about a month later she was showing me her acceptance letter. I didn't know she had even signed up for it until she asked if I was free that weekend."_

Oh. Well glad I didn't apply then, Olivia thought to herself.

" _There was a workshop for couples she wanted to check out. Of course we ended up having to leave early when I got food poisoning from the sushi there. The first and last time I will ever try that."_ Elliot shook his head at the thought.

Olivia remembered him calling in sick for one of the few times in their partnership. He was usually the healthiest cop in the precinct, but after getting a hold of the raw fish, the Marine told her he would never touch seafood again.

She was trying to hide her surprised expression that Kathy would have applied for something like that, let alone convinced her husband to go with her.

" _We hadn't been there or done a date night like that since Eli was born. But occasionally we like to check out something different than dinner and a movie, you know?_ " Elliot shrugged his shoulder.

Olivia was processing what Elliot was trying to say. Turns out her vanilla partner wasn't so plain. But she was more interested in finding out what the pass actually meant.

" _But we only went out like that twice. Kathy always set the rules, but we'd never needed them before. Just attempted a couple of workshops, and either we left early or I got called into work."_

" _So tonight wasn't your first time at a swingers club then? Looks like I was the only newbie"._ Olivia teased.

" _The workshop wasn't exactly a swingers club, Liv."_ He said sternly, wanting to state the difference. Defending his choice to open up wasn't his intention, he just wanted Olivia to know he wasn't trying to do anything he wasn't given permission to do. At least in his marriage.

" _And_ _you_ _definitely looked more comfortable once we all got to the playroom."_ Elliot raised an eyebrow thinking about how quickly she fell into Langan's arms for most of the night. Olivia immediately noticed his stance change, like he was intimidating a perp by crossing his arms. But it only made her roll her eyes.

" _Are you sure you don't want to shower off any of Cassandra's lipstick from your abs before you go home this late in the night?"_ Olivia quickly threw back at him. She smirked hoping to keep the light tone.

It worked.

He relaxed again, and they walked up the stoop steps to her front door as he shook his head at his partner. Part of him couldn't believe he had told her about that text. But also really wanted to use the dare to up the ante. Case or no case, he wouldn't have that opportunity to pass up. He kept licking his lips thinking about how how they still tingled.

" _So umm..."_ She looked down with a scrunched face, repeating it in her head before vocalizing it. _"I'm sorry about the whole "your-left, my-left…" uh, pocket.. thing."_ She was stumbling over her apology.

He let out a laugh, easing her embarrassment. If he was being honest, it should've been him that was embarrassed. Although what she found under his pocket wasn't something he was usually would be shy about.

" _Ah, don't even worry about it, I was a little surprised you even showed some moves out there. Who knew you've been holding out on me all these years, Benson?"_

" _Oh you're the one to talk. Don't act like only thing you can throw down is the worst dad dance move on earth."_ Olivia jeered.

To his defense, he already began doing his signature dance move to rib his partner.

" _I don't know what was more embarrassing. You doing the sprinkler at Maureen's graduation, or that that is literally the only dance move you know."_ Olivia laughed as Elliot stopped his proud impromptu dance off to playfully hit her shoulder.

" _Hey, those moves are a classic. But definitely does nothing compare to what you threw down tonight."_ They both continued laughing.

Olivia could feel her phone vibrating in her purse as she searched for her keys again. The illuminated screen flashed as she pulled out her keys.

" _I actually should be getting back before Kathy thinks I actually did use the club to my advantage. For all she knows I could be swinging from a pole by now."_

Oh that was quite a visual to imagine. Elliot Stabler swinging around the pole, probably have all his clothes on the whole time but still looking like the sexiest entertainment in the room.

Olivia tried to shake her thoughts as her phone was going off again. She grabbed her phone and keys in the same hand, and Elliot saw she had an incoming message. He tried not to be nosy but he caught the contact name that scrolled across her iPhone.

" _Got a hot date tonight Liv?_ " He motioned to her phone, knowing it wasn't work related.

She wanted to say she's got all the heat she could handle for one night! They where having fun in the middle of an already stressful case, and didn't need to press him for more information on whatever pass Kathy was giving Elliot. At least not yet. So she decided to change the subject instead.

" _Stop snooping. You be safe getting home Stabler."_ She said as she walked into her building, hearing the dying beeps of her phone as she begins to take the stairs.

* * *

 **Just a little EO fluff. For the fangirls out there, The Box was mentioned in Season 6, Episode 20 "Night." Review and follow for more soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Let's just jump right into it, shall we?**

* * *

" _Mmm, don't stop."_

 _His pleads spurred her on as she kissed down his abs. Making sure to memorize each goosebump appearing on his skin as her tongue danced along her downward path. She caught a glimpse of his tattoo on his forearm as he reached to bring her impossibly close to his body. His self control faded long before they ended up on her bed._

 _They had been fighting for dominance on the bathroom counter, against the hallway wall... and once she straddled her long legs around him on her bed, he was completely content to wave his white flag. For now._

 _Strong fingers lose restraint as he threads them into her hair. A familiar feel from when they where in the club earlier. But this time, no pants, no wire, and even better… no audience._

 _She usually wasn't this forward, but after a stressful night, she could use some relief. And if she didn't hurry up, he'd have his relief before her before too long!_

" _I thought you said you wouldn't mind finishing last tonight… or was that just a part of the game?" She asked with a warm breath teasing him over his boxers. She didn't remember how he got out of his winter coat and suit so quickly, but was damn glad he was letting her take the lead._

 _Her fingers hooked under the band of his boxers, feeling the strength of the muscles of his thighs while she dragged them down, making sure her brown eyes connected with his as she gave him a mischievous smile... She was going to enjoy this._

" _Oh, I intend on watching you finish more than a few times. I promise." His voice hypnotizing her, turning the tables. He lifted up, capturing her body, pushing her into the bed backwards._

 _His fully naked body laying across hers now, being careful not to put his full weight on her._

 _A better woman would have protested. But this one woman was slightly shocked a man his age could flip her body so effortlessly. And damned if that didn't turn her on even more!_

 _His body framed hers, taking in the sight of her beneath him. After years of knowing her, he was excited to see that he'd be able to still take her breath away. And with that smug look on his face, he already knew she could feel every inch of his manhood that pressed over her clothed core._

 _He bent down to kiss his favorite spot. And now she knew it was "his" spot. The thought made her moan. Her hips bucked upwards into his as he latched his lips onto her neck. Both enjoying at how quickly she was responding to him, he hungrily wanted more._

 _Breathy moans filled her bedroom as she let his hands roam across her bare chest._

" _Fu.." she said louder than she intended as he palmed her breast._

 _She stopped herself when she felt the sides of his mouth curl as he smiled against her skin. Like he needed a bigger ego._

 _But he needed to move soon. She spread her legs, and his hips landed squarely between hers. She always imagined they'd fit like a glove… Just needed to remove the irritating layer of clothes, and she wouldn't have to imagine much more._

" _Someone's in a hurry" he said in a low tone that spoke right to her core._

" _Twelve years Stabler. Now mov—." She lifted her lower half to pull down her panties, but he gently moved his hand over hers, stilling her motions._

 _They didn't speak any more… they didn't have to._

 _He interrupted her, not with words, but with a lustful glance that he now had the lead. She tried to hide her smirk. Of course he couldn't let her have all the power for long. They were a team. A partnership. Always had been. But tonight she gladly gave him control._

 _His hands replaced hers, swiftly removing her last piece of clothing between them._

 _Lost in the dark, she felt secure being so open to him. It was almost as if they've done this countless times before but each touch ignited something deep inside her._

 _His blue eyes disappeared along the middle of her chest and further down to the newly exposed skin._

 _Her breath hitched as he trailed over her core, not quite reaching where she wanted him most yet. The thoughts of how his lips felt when they where on the couch at the club doesn't even begin to compare to the fire he's creating across her body right now!_

 _His hands gripping the outside of her thighs, he kissed the length of her fading bikini tan line from one curve to the other. Her head fell back at the sensation. He was taking his time to mark his new territory._

 _Gliding his lips over the smooth skin at the juncture of her hip, her patience wore thin as she watched his head finally disappear further between her legs._

 _Her knees pressed against his grip, giving him complete access. She can feel his hands give an appreciative squeeze as his possessive hold pulls her body into his mouth._

" _Mmm"_

 _Damn that feels good. Beep._

" _Mmmm"_

 _Something beeps again._

" _Mmm.. Fuc-"_

Olivia's eyes open.

The room is dark. Her bedsheets are tangled and sweaty. Again. But she's alone.

Except the illuminated screen of her dying phone, beeping and begging to be plugged in.

 _Sigh_.

She whips the twisted top sheet off her body, her feet hitting the floor, searching for her charger.

" _And I thought the stripper pole dream was bad. At least he was wearing his suit in that one."_ She said to no one, rubbing her temples. This was gonna be a long night…

The empty bedroom is barely lit by the dim of the street lights pouring into her windows. It's no where near morning, but she can't sleep this worked up.

So a shower will do.

* * *

 **Whew! Don't hate me! It's a bit of both a trick and a treat… Happy Halloween y'all! Side Note: Anyone else just LOVE the Petska couple tweet during this week's episode? Would y'all rather an EO or OT pairing in the next update…? Review for more!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Happy Hollidays Loves! Let's kick off the new year with more updates! Review if you like this direction... got a steamy chapter coming soon!**

Walking into her bathroom, Olivia could still feel her nerves on fire.

" _Too worked up, might as well work out."_ She mumbled as she spotted her neglected running shoes by her hamper in the corner.

It's been weeks since she hit the pavement with the latest cold front making it impossible to run without turning into an icicle by the time she got around the block, but it would be the perfect distraction. Last time she ran was after Sonya Paxton's funeral just a few weeks ago.

 _After a long set up to collaborate with a news station to catch perps, Olivia found herself working with Fin to catch the stalker of the host of the show. Before long, the stalker was discovered to be a serial killer tied the the tv show's host's past. The former ADA was tangled in their dark history, and was murdered while at an A.A. meeting. It shook Olivia hard, even keeping her from drinking lately. But it was when Elliot came back from Quantico that made it the toughest._

 _Seeing him right after discovering Paxton's body, Olivia briefly remembered him literally running to her, wrapping his body around her as if only he could be the only one in the world that would keep her standing._

 _And he was right._

 _Once they got back into Stabler and Benson mode, she instantly felt grounded again. Like he was her missing half. Only he could make her feel complete like that. And she knew she was that for him, even if he never spoke of it._

She shook the memory from her head as she scooped up her running shoes.

Changing into long thermal leggings and a running jacket, Olivia hoped this would be the distraction she needed so she could focus in the morning. Early in her career, she'd be able to hit the gym several times a week. Sure… She'd be able to out shoot any of the fellas on the squad, but her physical strength would never be questioned. Although not as muscular as her partner, she was able to keep up with any perp that dared to outrun her.

She only got two blocks in before she was warm enough to finish a full mile. By that time, her mind had pushed aside the vivid dreams that kept her up. It wasn't often Elliot was the focus of her subconscious, but it was even more rare he was trying to undress her. For a moment, she wondered if they'd actually talk about what happened at the club on the couch. Usually he'd chuck up any obvious flirtation while undercover as a part of the job, but they'd never talk about how natural it felt to release some of the tension. Even if it was just for 45 damn seconds.

Feeling more rejuvenated rather than tired, she walked up the stairs to her apartment as the sun started to come up. A warm shower will have to be quick if she wanted to beat Elliot to the precinct. May not leave much time to grab a coffee on the way in, but a small sacrifice to make to avoid Elliot staring at her coming into the squad room. The less awkwardness, the better.

Her bathroom was full of steam in no time, but she was on double time, knowing she had a few minutes to hit the road to get to work early.

She barely finished her shower when she heard a knock at the door. In such a rush, Olivia didn't even remember if she locked her door. Her dying phone, workout top and leggings where tossed by her bedroom door from earlier, but luckily she was nearly done in the bathroom when she heard the knocking a second time.

Assuming it was Elliot, Olivia threw on her camisole and finished zipping up her work slacks as she went to the door. But she was surprised when she swung open the door, it was a much taller guest.

" _Good morning. I wanted to call, but you didn't return any of my texts last night."_

Trevor said with two coffees and a bag of pastries in hand. He hoped if he had a bargaining tool, he'd be able to earn some time with her before she went into work.

" _Oh, I didn't even charge my phone when I got home. My bad. Is that a donut from Joe's..?_ " She could smell the bag before she spotted it, waving Trevor inside.

" _Yeah, I figured New York's best detective deserved a decent donut every now and then. Plus I have something of yours from last night. Where can I put this..?_ " He was looking for a table to set down the goodies so he could open the inside of his jacket.

They had a comfortable unspoken groove since their dance last night. Even though she was working, their moment on the dance floor sparked something in the detective that she hadn't felt in a while. Especially odd. with someone as unlikely as Trevor Langan.

Now Olivia wasn't sure if it was because she was because he caught her off guard during her morning rush, but something felt pleasant about having the lawyer in her home. Especially with food.

 _"Well, I'll never turn down a free donut, let me help."_ Olivia smiled as she moved the food to the kitchen island. She looked over at Trevor, curious at what he could have possibly came all the way over for.

He had been to her apartment to drop off paperwork from her arrest years ago, so it wasn't unusual he remembered where she lived. But she kicked herself for not responding to his text last night, finally hearing her phone beep again from the forgotten pile of her bedroom floor. Last night she had quickly passed out once she changed out of that dress, and didn't get a _real_ proper shower to wake up, let alone put make up on yet.

Langan danced around the kitchen island as he laid down the coffees, clearing his throat.

 _"I, uh, wasn't sure if you could tell me if it was still working or not. I hate to say more than I should... well, um, you can tell me when it's safe to talk."_ He pulled out a folded up Manila folder from his jacket pocket and handed it to Olivia.

She gave it a curious look as she unwrapped it. He had put bubble wrap on the inside to keep it safe, but she finally saw it. Her borrowed earrings from last night. The tiny light was still blinking, so she turned to find a small indicator button to turn it off.

 _"There, that's enough recording for one night. I didn't realize I left them in the club. Thanks for bringing them all the way over!"_ Olivia said, putting the earrings back in their folder.

" _Well I had a little time before my first briefing. Plus I wanted to apologize in person. I shouldn't have been so_ _honest_ _last night."_ The lawyer looked down as he spoke. Remembering sharing his Truth with the group was supposed to be part of the game. Not to get her in trouble at work.

Then a blush came across his face. _"Primarily since it may be heard by your Captain."_

She bit the inside of her lip, debating on what to say. She wasn't mad or angry with him, but Olivia didn't want him to feel embarrassed. Him sharing that story was oddly the nicest compliment she had been given in a long time. Instead, she shook her head and placed her hand over him to get his attention.

" _Well luckily Morales owes me. Since it wasn't relevant to the investigation I'll see if that part can be left out of the records._ " she said assuring him.

 _"So does that mean I'll be seeing you around there again soon? I mean, if it's safe there..?"_

 _"Umm, you know, it may be best to lay low for a bit. Just until this case is closed."_ Olivia gave his hand a single pat before pulling away. She didn't want to give too much about an open investigation, but Trevor picked up on that.

 _"Well I'm glad I got to actually talk with you last night. Even under the circumstance."_ His eyes finally looked into hers. She didn't notice how the blue played with the green specks when he smiled. He was surprisingly charming. Were his eyes always that handsome? She had to remind herself to take a breath.

Then she realized she was only partially dressed when she opened the door, and still needed to get ready for work. But they where distracted by a sudden ring.

Both of them reached for their cell phones at the same time.

 _"That's me. It's probably for the best, my briefing starts soon. Do you mind if I hit your bathroom while I take this?"_ Trevor said, glued to his tiny screen.

 _"Uh, yeah, it's through the bedroom. I need to get dressed for work."_

 _"Yeah. Um, you have a.. well. Check your... "_ he was trying not to look down, but he motioned to her lower neck, _"you may want to cover that."_

Olivia looked down but didn't see anything.

She shot him an inquisitive look as she followed him to her bedroom, directing him to her bathroom. As he shut the door, answering his phone, she caught a glimpse in the mirror.

A love bite. Deep red, small, but still a noticeable contrast against her tanned skin. She could kill Elliot. She didn't even notice it earlier, but with the low scoop of her undershirt, Trevor could see it clearly.

Correction: She WILL kill Elliot.

So she shot him a text instead. He quickly called her back in response before she could decide on a top that may cover it up.

 _"Hey, why do I have to check my health insurance this early in the morning?"_ Elliot said in between breaths. He sounded winded.

 _"Because I have a little souvenir from last night that I haven't had since high school."_ She quickly said, trying not to be too loud since Trevor was still in her bathroom.

" _Wait, are you okay, you sound funny."_

She couldn't tell, but his voice was strained, like he was working out. But he usually hit the gym much earlier in the day. She didn't even want to think of any other activities that would have him breathless after their games last night.

 _"Yeah, I'm climbing the stairs. Your elevator is always slow."_

 _"Oh, are you here? I'm not ready yet... I will just meet you downstairs El."_ She held the phone up with her shoulder as she looked between two blouses, trying to remember which was still clean. But she heard Trevor moving in the bathroom and instead decided to use the hallway mirror to put a swipe of concealer on her bruised neck.

 _"I can wait in the living room a bit, I'm already at your door."_ he knocked as he finished his sentence.

Olivia tossed her concealer and her phone down as she dropped her head, realizing Elliot was already there to take her to work and she was still indecent.

" _You really didn't need to come all this way El. I could have met you in the squad room."_ She said as she opened the door. He brushed passed her, so she tried ushering him to stay in the living room as she tried to figure out how to sneak out Trevor without Elliot asking questions.

" _Nah, it's really no biggie. Captain wants us to start at the hospital to talk with the vic's wife. I told him we had some holes to fill in the vic's timeline. Apparently bits of audio from last night wasn't very clear, so we'll need to walk Morales through it later too. Figured this would give us a little time to check intel."_ Elliot said, taking notice of the fresh coffee smell from the kitchen.

" _Did you get Joe's without me?"_ He feigned being hurt as he grabbed one of the coffees and took a sip.

" _Hey, that one was mine."_ She said, hoping that Trevor didn't already claim one for himself before it was swiped by her partner.

" _Since when do you take your coffee this strong..? This would wake up the dead!"_ Elliot said as he curiously examined the cup, right as Olivia noticed it had the name "Trevor" handwritten across the other side of the beverage.

" _I still need to get dressed, can you get my spare charger from the side table by the couch? My phone didn't get much juice last night."_ Olivia tried to corral him from snooping further. Already walking towards her room.

But as she tried to escape, Elliot's face dropped suddenly. His attention was caught by her bedroom door quickly opening, and a tall figure walking out as he tucked in his shirt.

 _"Hey, sorry we didn't get to finish, my briefing got moved up... oh, morning."_ Trevor was focused on getting his button down smoothed out before grabbing his jacket that was left on the kitchen island. Slightly humored that he'd obviously lost his coffee to the new guest.

Elliot hadn't even noticed the jacket laying in plain view earlier, but now was fully investigating the lawyer's every move. The detective definitely noticed the big grin on his face so early in the morning.

 _"Uh, am I interrupting something?"_ Elliot's eyes darted over to Olivia, who was trying avoid looking at either one of the guests.

 _"No, uh, no… actually I'm on my way out now. Olivia, I'll catch up with you another time."_ Trevor tried to quickly excuse himself.

She still looked down, but walked between the men to open the door. Even if it's extremely awkward, she could still be a gracious host.

The lawyer silently thanked her for walking him out, dropping his head to Olivia's ear to whisper _"I liked the purple one, I left it on your pillow."_

He simply nodded good bye to Elliot from his view over Olivia's shoulder, and gently closed the door behind himself.

" _Oookay_." Elliot said. His face still towards the door, but his eyebrows threaded together, trying to piece together the interaction that just happened.

Olivia knew she was blushing, feeling the heat of embarrassment flood her cheeks and chest. So she began to shrink away towards her bedroom to finish getting dressed instead of waiting for Elliot to ask the obvious. Which he did anyways.

He was on her heels as she walked down the hall, _"So was he your hot date after the club?"._

Elliot wasn't accusatory. Just curious. He did see Langan had texted her when she arrived at her building last night. But didn't think he'd be seeing the lawyer walk out of his partner's bedroom just hours later.

" _What?"_ Olivia said, focused on finding her blouse. Her tone wasn't as much questioning as it was to let Elliot know he already knew the answer. But she didn't have time to think of a rebuttal as she tossed her top on. Trevor picked the darker of the two she was debating on earlier, leaving it wrapped around a note he scribbled before he left.

" _So he just came by to, what? Give you fashion advice?"_ He kept his eyes on her as she quickly completed the buttons and looked for a jacket.

" _And get me one hell of a good coffee. Now let me get dressed so we can go, El."_ She shooed him out of her room while she finished putting make up in her bag so they could head to the hospital.

* * *

In the car, Elliot tried not to bring it up again. He knew it wasn't any of his business if Langan had came by last night or just that morning. But it was still on his mind.

Elliot cleared his throat when trying not to glimpse over at his partner who was finishing putting on concealer under her eyes.

He's used to having a passenger in his car fix their makeup. His wife or one of his daughters where constantly multitasking with waiting between the action of traffic to apply mascara or lipgloss, so he knew when to drive careful.

But then she yawns. Again.

" _Someone didn't get enough sleep last night._ "

He was fishing. But she wasn't biting.

She knew that shower didn't do enough to wake her up, but she wasn't too tired to roll her eyes.

He cleared his throat for the third time in two minutes.

" _He didn't stay the night, El."_

His jaw flexed as he clenched it. " _Would it matter if he did?"._

Olivia pauses for a beat, closing her concealer and mirror as she ignores Elliot's response.

They both looked onto the road, neither ready to fill the silence just yet.

Usually they could sit in silence, not needing small talk so early in the morning. But after last night, they needed to clear the air. Olivia could still feel the slight stubble burn along her neck. Although quick, just the thought of her partner's lips on her stirred something inside her that usually she'd be able to keep under control.

Quickly remembering why she brought her makeup bag with her that morning, Olivia flipped the sun visor down to open the mirror, double checking that the new bruise on her neck was carefully out of view.

" _Was it that bad?"_ Elliot said, darting his eyes to the exposed passenger mirror. He was so distracted in her apartment earlier that he hadn't even looked for what she was trying to hide now under her blouse. A modesty habit he's trained his eyes over the last decade of having a female partner.

She pulled the neckline down just an inch more to show the deep red reflection that caught his eye.

He sucked in a sharp breath between his teeth. It was just a blur once he started kissing her neck last night, but he didn't know he had marked her. Briefly he thought about telling Kathy about his Dare, but he left out the details of the "games" when he came home late in the evening. Just simply said he didn't have "too much fun", but now regretted leaving out that detail.

His modest eyes failed to move from the mirror, now blatantly starring at every inch of her slightly exposed chest. He flickered his sights back to the road when his peripheral sensed her smiling. He was caught.

" _So, did that qualify as your pass with Kathy?"_ Olivia broke Elliot out of his daze.

They both chuckle.

" _She trusts you more than me, you know?"_ Elliot focused on the road as he hits the turn signal.

Olivia thinks… _So he already told her about last night? He hadn't even told_ _me_ _what really happened. Well, past that apprently he had 'permission', whatever that meant. Interesting._

" _Oh, so hickeys are the norm now Mr Vanilla?_ " Olivia smirked as she pulled up her collar and fixed her hair in the mirror.

" _I'm sure that's fine after you going rouge as a pro."_ Elliot teased their last minute schtick during the Brushido case.

" _What exactly did you tell Kathy about that night? She tried to ask how I ended up able to leave, yet you ended up with a bullet in the street..."_ she'd recalled the awkward phone call, saying she was simply in the area when the undercover gig went south.

" _I told her you where my lady of the night, and the scumbags couldn't afford your fee, so they kicked you out. Which was true."_ He shrugged as he completed his turn towards the parking garage.

Olivia looked horrified, _"Are you kidding me? She ignored my calls for months! I had to pry Maureen for ideas for Liz and Dicky's birthday gift… No wonder she avoided me at the twins' party..! She must have thought… thought that we where... or already had.."_ her words kept getting faster as she tried to wait for him to park so she could hit him.

He was already getting ready to block her animated hands. She always talked with her hands when she got too anxious or excited. He often wondered if his partner was Italian in a past life. But knew to place his hand on her knee to keep her grounded (and not connect her backhand to him while he was driving) but he miscalculated in the chaos, and landed higher on her thigh than he intended.

Her hands stopped at the surprise boldness. But she was still talking a mile a minute.

 _"Hey, hey, slow down. See this is why I don't like to lie. I hate when we're not on the same page._ "

Olivia just sat quiet, shaking her head.

Did he mean him and Kathy, or him and her..?


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank yall for patiently waiting... let's dive in!**

* * *

The two detectives had just finished talking with Mrs Bullard outside of their victim's hospital room. They had gotten on the elevator trying to process their next step after finding out about a new suspect, an old flame of Mr Bullard's mysterious swinging buddy.

" _Okay so, to make sure we're on the same page. We need some ground rules."_ Olivia said, breaking the silence in the small space of the elevator.

He nodded in agreement. " _We are going together and will leave together_ ".

She nodded at him, listening to his words echo the one rule the Bullard's clearly didn't adhere to.

" _Um, and how about one more rule. Stay near by or at least in the same room this time..? Can't have you breaking your toys when you're 'playing' unsupervised again."_ She said with a soft laugh, glancing down at his belt. The memories bringing a noticeable blush to her cheeks trying not to make eye contact as he nods in agreement.

" _You trying to keep an eye on me or do you want to make sure Cassandra keeps her hands off of me..?"_ He pushed off the back wall of the elevator to move closer to Olivia as he talked as he aimed for the opposite corner. Making sure to slightly brush into her from behind as she refused to look back to him. _"I mean, if needed, we could do more than just watch. If it's necessary for the cover of course."_

" _Of course."_ Olivia turned her head towards him to make clear it wouldn't be "necessary" to do anything outrageous. Rolling her eyes as she returned to face the matte reflective doors.

" _But as much as we need to watch out for each other, we have to be comfortable splitting up. Especially if we want to get intel on this Doug guy. I'm pretty sure Cassandra is more willing to give you details if I'm not hovering over you…" Or under you_ , she thought to herself. That small elevator felt like it was shrinking with each floor it descended, and he was just too close to her for her to think straight.

 _"I can't have a partner who gets the pants charmed off of him_ two _nights in a row. Makes me look like a bad wife."_ She said with a raised eyebrow, knowing he'd raise his right hand like a good Boy Scout to agree.

" _No problem with that."_ He playfully shook his head as he leaned into the corner of the elevator as they neared their floor.

" _Are you sure you're okay going back tonight? I mean, it won't be uncomfortable with you talking to more members of the club..?"_ He said subconsciously hoping she'd be mingling with anyone other than a certain tall defense lawyer.

Nodding as she pulled a stray hair to tuck behind her ear. _"I'm not uncomfortable with the case El."_

" _You sure did winch like you are. You know more than anyone how sensitive victims get about their preferences... especially a defensive wife."_ Referring to Mrs Bullard's hushed rant towards Olivia after the partner's shared a look of surprise when asking her about their patronage of the club together.

" _I did not give her a look."_ She couldn't see him clearly in the reflection of the doors as he stood behind her. But ishe didn't have to turn around to see his reaction. _"I just hope we can nail the perp soon. I don't know if we can handle many more surprises_." But oh where they just beginning.

* * *

" _Fair enough. Hopefully the sketch artist can get enough detail on this creep Doug."_ Now walking towards the parking garage as the partners left the elevator, Elliot keeping a few steps behind Olivia.

The seasoned detective knew she should have been more understanding to Jane when she confronted her about going to the swingers club with her husband. She didn't mean to sound so harsh, but immediately regretted accusing the wife of holding back information. She just hopes there wasn't anything else she was overlooking.

Outside the hospital, the partners walked towards the squad car. Elliot was on the phone, giving an update to their captain. Olivia already reached for the passenger seat to review her notes before they took off. As she reached into her coat pocket, she feels a crumbled note from earlier that morning. A curious look catches Elliot's attention as she reads over the note for the first time.

He shifts his weight towards the cement support column between the vehicles while he changes the subject with his Captain.

" _So we'll set up another rendezvous with backup tonight. And uh, Cap. About what was said on the wire..."_ Elliot said, a little nervous that some of the audio was mostly static at one point, but he still didn't know what was audible. He hoped that maybe the game part of the night wasn't recorded at least.

Cragen is silent a beat... " _What stuff?_ "

Elliot huffed a sigh of relief.

Back in the car, Olivia mindlessly pulls out her notes of the case, shoving the crumbled note into the her notepad. As if his ears where burning, Olivia gets a text from Trevor asking if he can treat her to lunch. She sees the notification but still continues to organize her paperwork before thinking of a response.

Meanwhile, Elliot grins that he knows everything had already been reviewed but not everything had been submitted as evidence. He peers into the passenger side window from the corner of his eye and watches his partner. She's completely unaware of him looking at her. From time to time he gets a moment like this. He can actually study her features without having to look away. She's changed slightly during their partner ship, a new haircut, a few more laugh lines with each year, but one thing that always caught his eye was more than skin deep. ... his eyes roamed over her, seeing her intensity of reviewing every piece of information, flipping through her notes about the case he assumed.

In an instant the thought of his mouth against her skin flashes in his mind and he is reminded that his boss is still on the phone.

Elliot hears Cragen interrupt his thoughts " _You two take the afternoon off but be ready to hit the club again. Wired and armed. I'll send Munch and Fin to catch up with the sketch artist. We'll have surveillance on the look out tonight._ _I'll text you details when we get them positioned."_

He ends his call, intending on asking Olivia if she'd want to grab lunch at their favorite diner since they now have a few hours to kill, but she puts down her notes to look at her phone.

Elliot continues to look at Olivia sitting in the car. After many years of seeing her with victims, she's so naturally aligned herself with them to get them to open up. But knowing that she just made the victim's wife uneasy, she loses herself in trying to jump back into the case.

He likes seeing this side of Olivia. Intense. Passionate. Sometimes unaware at how attractive it is to see her so involved. He watches her as she stares at her phone on top of her notepad in her lap, quickly writing a text. He realizes they need to get them ready for tonight. Before he gets a chance to get her attention, Olivia is on the phone talking so he takes his time walking behind the car to open the driver's side door to get in.

" _I'll see if I can take half an hour for lunch. I'll let you know."_ Olivia says as she hangs up quickly, not looking at Elliot but acknowledging that he just entered the small bubble a personal space cluttered with her notes in the front seat.

Without thinking she grabs her paperwork to organize it back together.

" _Well if you have lunch plans, you have all afternoon. Cragen is giving us a few hours to get ready for tonight. I figured I can get ready at your place before we head down to the club again. That'll give Fin and the tech crew enough time to get set up for surveillance. That is if you don't already have plans tonight"_. Elliot says as he's surveying the dark circles under her eyes even though they are concealed my makeup. These back to back late nights are starting to take a toll.

" _Um, I don't have plans for tonight but I did want to follow up on something after you drop me off at my apartment."_ Olivia says still avoiding Elliot's look. Obviously holding back the question he wants to know.

 _What does she have planned to do this afternoon?_ But he ignores it and begins to pull out of the parking structure to head to her apartment.

" _I figure I can bring you dinner early about 7 and then we can look over any details about this Doug character before we get in to the club tonight. I'm sure a guy like that has a record, can't risk this going sideways. I don't want you without protection again."_

She doesn't respond, preoccupied by something in his peripheral vision. So he continues.

" _So make sure to pack the Magnums, okay honey? Don't want the guys at the club thinking your husband isn't packing some heat._ " He waits to see if any of that registered, half ready for her to swat at him if it did.

Olivia was obviously distracted and didn't hear a word he just said but nods while she responds to a text that just came through her phone. It continues to vibrate again with another notification as Elliot comes to a stop sign and looks over at her screen. He sees the contact name across the top of her messages and just laughs to himself.

That.

That laugh is what she heard and closed her screen, putting the phone back in her pocket.

" _I'm just going to see if there's any other angle we can look at this from. That's all."_ Olivia said, still avoiding looking at the curious look her partner as giving her.

Elliot looks back at traffic, almost at her building already. _"Alright."_

" _And don't worry... after what I felt last night on the couch, I'll be sure to bring plenty of protection. Hon."_ She said with a straight face as she put the rest of her notes into her bag, preparing to exit soon.

Elliot bites back a sly grin. A few moments later, he pulls the car close to the curb to let her exit safely.

" _We have a couple hours before we're expected to be there so take your time. Tell Trevor no games until dark."_ He doesn't say it with any accusation but he knew that his partner would still take offense to his snooping.

* * *

Less than an hour later, Olivia walks into the Swing Set to meet Trevor for lunch. His note and texts asked if he could offer any help. "Off the record".

Before she could get inside the club, she gets a text.

Trevor - " _Still stuck in a meeting before my next court appearance. I have something I want to show you, but it will have to wait. Tell Suzette that you need to go to my office_."

A little vulnerable that not only had she walked into the Swing Set alone, now she was being stood up for a lunch date at the place she was supposed to be investigating! She hoped it would be dead mid-day, which surprisingly there was a few couples at the bar already. But she tried to look for the hostess without raising suspicion. Making sure her coat covered over the badge on her hip.

Finally she spotted the blonde.

" _Ah, the temptation brings you back already..?"_ The hostess greets Olivia.

With a smile, " _Well it seems I'm on a mission. Trevor said he found something of mine from last night, but put it in his office…?"_ Olivia said pointing at her phone as if it was a treasure map that lead her to a confusing landmark.

" _So no pleasure today then? No worries, let me get him on the phone and I'll show you the way upstairs. The partner's have their own wing for their other businesses, but usually no one gets Mr Trevor's attention long enough to see past the Playroom curtains."_ Suzette says as she shay shays towards a different hallway.

The two women wait at a dark door until Suzette gets an answer on her Blackberry phone. She dials in a code on a pin pad and the doors open to an elevator that takes them to the partner's offices a floor up.

" _He said to look for a package with your initials on them. He must really like you to know your last name after one night."_ Suzette says as she opened a door for Olivia, allowing the detective to walk in.

" _The elevator will let you down when you push the ground floor. Yell if you need anything else doll. Oh, and be sure to bring that yummy husband of yours next time. I think the two of you will fit right in."_ The hostess says with a wink as she leaves Olivia in the office alone.

She takes in the new surroundings. If you didn't know better, you'd think you where uptown in an upscale loft. The tall solid oak desk had a huge plush office chair, which sat opposite a couch large enough to be a bed. _And possibly was used as one in a building like this_ , she thought to herself.

To keep from snooping further, she saw another neatly packed Manila envelope that had the initials "O.B.". She picked up the folder and headed back downstairs to get back to her apartment. If she was being ditched for lunch, she'd need to get something on her stomach soon.

Once she was back home, she opened the envelope to find a mini-DVD. Looked like it was security video, but Olivia unfortunately didn't have a converter to play it at her apartment. Instead of going back to the station to see if there was a tech around who could play it, Olivia called Trevor.

He answered after the first ring.

" _Hey, I am not sure what's on this, but I can't play this at home. Can I bring this to the station..?_ " Olivia said.

" _Hi, well, um… my security lead said he wanted me to look at it. I'm not even sure if it's relevant to why you where at the club last night. But your new friend apparently was on it. I haven't even looked at it myself."_ Trevor said, rushing to get a cab to make his court appearance on time.

" _Well, technically I'm not supposed to be back at the club alone. I can't just go back and ask a hostess_ 'I need to investigate an assault victim, can I use your security playback without a warrant?' _Trev_." Olivia said in a huff, not realizing that she just slipped.

" _Then it's a good thing you have friends in high places. I can get that playback for you when I'm off. Are you coming by again tonight? I may have a plan that shouldn't get you into trouble._ " Trevor said, shuffling around, keeping his voice low.

 **Uh oh, what kind of plan is Olivia signing up for? Tell me what you think, and I'll update with some romance before Valentine's!**


End file.
